


Ticking Time Bomb

by tarantismsoul



Category: 4minute (Band), BTOB, Beast (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantismsoul/pseuds/tarantismsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find out about the secrets haunting Eunkwang's past he takes up the occupation of assassin once night falls. Every assignment he's given has something to do with his past so he has no problems staining his hands with blood, as long as he finds out the truth. He never complains and once morning comes he acts like he's completely normal, holding a job at a small coffee shop tucked into a quiet corner of Seoul. Something very low profile.</p><p>He's given a new assignment that's meant to be completed in a few days time. When he arrived at the destination of his assassination it was empty, which meant that he arrived at the apartment earlier then usual. He entered the apartment with no problems and searched around for any clue about his past but when he found nothing even the least bit suspicious he started to doubt his orders. Would they send him after two completely innocent people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Time Bomb

Eunkwang stood in a large office with a frown on his face. The man who ordered him to come to the office wasn't in yet and he was getting tired or waiting. He slowly made his way over to the large window placed behind the mahogany desk and looked out over the cityscape. He only stood there for a few minutes before the sound of the door opening made him turn his head. When the other male walked in his frown only deepened, “You told me to come yet you're the one who's late.”

“It took a little longer then expected to get information on your targets.” The man pulled a flash drive out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

“Targets?” Eunkwang raised his brow as he watched the other male approach him, “I've never been giving more then one person to eliminate before, is there a special occasion?”

“Who knows.” The man shrugged his shoulders as he stopped in front of Eunkwang and held out the flash drive, “I was just told to give the case to you, I was told that nothing can go wrong with this case...that these people know too much.”

“Don't you think that's a little suspicious Doojoon?” He looked at the flash drive before putting it in his jean pocket, “They usually tell us more then the fact that they know too much, all of our targets know too much. Is that really all they told you?”

“Are you really doubting my words right now?” Doojoon looked at the other male with a cocked brow before moving behind the desk and sitting in his chair, “What good would it do for me to lie to you?” Eunkwang watched him as he pulled some paperwork towards himself, “Just do what you're good at, don't go around asking questions. Doing that can get you in trouble.” The older man turned his attention towards his papers and ignored Eunkwang's presence so he shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of the office.

Once he was out of the building and in his car he pulled out the flash drive and gave it one more look over. _Don't ask questions._ He tossed the flash drive to the empty passenger seat, _not asking questions is what's gonna get me blindly killed one of these days._ He threw the car into reverse and left the parking lot but instead of heading straight towards his apartment he made a detour to another apartment in the opposite direction of his own.

He pulled into the parking lot in front of an old apartment building before grabbing his flash drive from the passenger seat and climbing out of the car. He put the drive in his pocket before closing the door and looking towards the run down building with a smile before heading up the stairs.

He stopped in front of a familiar apartment and only knocked once before the door was pulled open. “You have to act cute to get in,” the male on the other side of the door said with a smile. Eunkwang rolled his eyes but complied with the other man's words. He puffed out his cheeks and poked his puffed out cheeks with his index finger. “Eh,” the man laughed before pointing at Eunkwang's face, “That's not cute, that's weird.”

“Kikwang, just let him in.” Another voice came from behind him and the male in front of him pouted. He lingered in the doorway for a few minutes, as if he was contemplating listening to the voice inside the apartment, before he decided to move out of the way to allow Eunkwang entry to the apartment.

“I've said it before but I'll say it again,” he said as he moved towards the living room, “I can help you guys get a better apartment.”

“And leave this little castle?” Eunkwang entered to see Hyunsik sitting on the living room couch and Kikwang soon joined him, jumping into the unoccupied space next to the other. Hyunsik was making exaggerated movements towards the apartment he and his brother shared while Kikwang reached for the remote sitting on the coffee table and started flicking through the channels.

“Did you figure anything else?” Hyunsik turned to Eunkwang with an amused look on his face.

“I don't even get a hello?”

“Didn't I already say that?”

“No, you said you could help us get a new house and then you jumped straight to work.”

“Oh...hi.” Eunkwang smiled at Hyunsik rolling his eyes, he stood up and started heading back towards his room. He followed the other male without waiting for permission. He entered Hyunsik's room to see it in the same state that it was last time he paid the younger male a visit, “Do you ever think of tiding up?”

“I've tried to once,” Hyunsik pulled his laptop out from under a stack of papers, making it fall to the ground in a flurry, “But it got worse then before after I cleaned it, so I just gave up.” Eunkwang looked around the room and realized his bed was covered with papers and CDs.

“I'm going to buy you something to help organize your papers,” Eunkwang said as he started picking up stacks of papers from the floor and moving them towards his already cluttered desk. Hyunsik pushed the papers out of the way as he made room on the bed for him to sit before powering on his laptop.

“If you do that you'll have to help me put it all away.” Eunkwang was about to answer him when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number before frowning. He looked up at Hyunsik and placed his index finger over his lips before answering the call. He put the phone to his ear and Hyunsik, as quietly as he could, got up from his bed and headed out to the living room to tell Kikwang to lower the volume of the television.

“What do you mean you need me to go on an assignment?” Eunkwang looked completely confused, “I went to the office today and Doojoon already gave me one.”

“We need you to join Hyunseung and Hyuna on an assignment.”

“You're not listening Gina,” he said with a sigh, “Doojoon already gave me an assignment.”

“I understand that but that assignment has nothing to do with the one I'm giving you.” He could hear the tired tone in Gina's voice on the other end of the line, “The assignment Doojoon gave you requires you to research the targets and get to know everything about them before you make your move, the assignment I'm giving you know is one that needs to be done as soon as possible. It's something Hyuna and Hyunseung can't complete on their own.”

“You actually got a job that those siblings can't handle on their own?” Eunkwang brought his hand up to hair and ruffled it a bit in frustration, “What kind of job is it?”

“You know I can't tell you details over the phone.” Gina gave him the address he was to met Hyunseung and Hyuna in before hanging up the phone. He let the phone slowly fall to his side before letting out a sigh.

“Maybe next time?” He turned his head to see Hyunsik standing by the door, Kikwang was hovering a few feet behind.

“Seems like it.” He stuffed his phone back into his back pocket before walking out of the room. He said his goodbyes to Hyunsik and Kikwang before heading out to his car. Once inside he punched the location into his GPS and sped off towards his destination.

It took him an hour to arrive at his destination and when he pulled into the parking lot of a five star hotel he looked down at his clothes and couldn't help but to think he was a little under dressed. He got out of the car and checked to make sure he had everything he needed before heading towards the front doors. Once inside he looked around and spotted Hyunseung and Hyuna sharing a couch in the lounge, they were sharing a whispered conversation between themselves. He didn't even bother to look back as the lady at the front desk tried to call for his attention, he headed straight for them.

“You better have a good reason for this.” Hyunseung and Hyuna both looked up at him, “I already have something else I'm supposed to be doing.”

“You're finally here,” Hyunseung said as he stood up from the couch and started walking away.

“We should really discuss this in the room,” Hyuna said as took a hold of Eunkwang's wrist and pulled him after her brother. Once they were on the elevator she let go and he watched as Hyunseung pressed the button for the eleventh floor. He moved back to lean against the back wall of the elevator while it moved up. He let out a light yawn before the elevator dinged, signaling them of their arrival on their floor. He followed them off the elevator and towards the very end of the long hallway.

Once Hyunseung unlocked the door to their hotel room and they were all inside with the door closed behind them Hyuna started talking. “You're here because no one wants me taking apart of this assignment.” He looked at her before turning his eyes on Hyunseung, the other man pushing past him to sit down on the couch.

“We're after the leader of a drug cartel who's been avoiding paying back the debt they owe,” Hyunseung said as Hyuna joined him on the couch, “He's already seen Hyuna's face and knows her occupation, she won't be any help to me if she comes along.”

“How did he find out about your job?” Eunkwang moved over to the love-seat and plopped down into it, “That's supposed to be something only you know.”

Hyuna pouted, “What can I say, I thought he wouldn't betray me...”

“You mean that man you were dating for over two years was an associate to the leader of the drug cartel that you've been hired to kill.”

“I told her that he was no good but she didn't listen to me.” Hyunseung got a smack on the arm while Hyuna tried to defend herself.

“It's not my fault I just thought he was being an over protective brother.” She looked at Eunkwang before crossing her arms over her chest, “You're not allowed to scold me for it because Hyunseung, Jiyoon, and Gayoon already yelled at me for trusting him.

“So due to your mistake I can't even enjoy my day off,” he asked her with a laugh of disbelief added to the end.

“I'm sorry Eunkwangie~.” Eunkwang stared at her with wide eyes, she only ever used that nickname when she wanted to get forgiven quickly, “I'll buy you dinner, okay?” Eunkwang looked off to the side before letting out a slight sigh.

“Fine, it's gonna be something expensive.”

“Whatever you want,” she happily chirped.

Eunkwang turned his attention towards Hyunseung, “Please don't tell me we have to assassinate him in this hotel, it'll be much harder for us to make an escape if we do.”

“No, we're only here because this is where Hyuna will be spending her time while we complete the job. They have a warehouse, the place where they do all their business, we'll be killing him there.”

“I don't want to stay here,” Hyuna said with a pout and both men looked at her, “Can't I just wait in the car?”

“No because you never actually wait in the car,” Hyunseung told her with a frown, “You always end up being apart of the battle.”

“But Seungie!”

Eunkwang let out a laugh as he watched her trying to convince Hyunseung to let her tag along, “Sometimes it's hard to believe your one of the top killers.”

“That's why I'm one of the best,” Hyuna said with a smile and a peace sign, “No one ever expects it.” Eunkwang just shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hyuna had already gone back to begging Hyunseung to take her along.

“Fine, you can come just stop whining.”

Hyuna was doing her own little victory dance in the seat next to her brother when Eunkwang looked at his watch, “Wow Hyuna it's a new record, he cracked within a minutes time.”

“But of course.” She gave a big smile that made Hyunseung fondly roll his eyes before standing up and heading towards the door. Both Hyuna and Eunkwang got up from their seats and followed him out the door and into the elevator. The ride down was as quiet as the ride up, they stopped a few times as others entered and left but made it down to the lobby with just the three of them in the elevator.

“Are we taking your car?”

“Of course.” Hyunseung walked out the hotel lobby and paid the valet boy to get his parked car, “It has more space then your car, it's better for emergencies.” He only nodded at that and all three of them waited for the car to arrive, once it did Eunkwang climbed into the back while Hyunseung went to the drivers side and Hyuna took the passenger. She turned on the radio while Hyunseung sped off towards the warehouse.

-

“It's too quiet.” Eunkwang looked out of the car window towards the seemingly abandoned warehouse in front of them, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“One hundred percent sure,” Hyunseung said as he tossed a pistol in the back for him to use, “Be on high alert, I think they already know we're coming for them.” Eunkwang nodded at that and they both got out of the car, weapons in hand.

“It's like they're inviting us,” Eunkwang said as they approached the entrance of the warehouse. He had a smile on his face as he cocked his gun, amused by the fact that their targets were inviting them into their territory. Hyunseung wore the same smile on his face when Eunkwang looked over and if they weren't in such an odd situation they probably would've both started laughing, “Shall we give them a fight they'll never forget?” Hyunseung nodded and they both walked in with their guns cocked and ready for a fight.

Once inside the warehouse they looked around to find no one there, safe to say they were completelybsurprised when a bullet came from nowhere and embedded itself into Eunkwang's arm. The shock had him staggering sideways and Hyunseung was quick to act as he pinpointed the shooter and caught him right between the eyes. The man went down with a thud, his blood falling from the catwalk and dripping to the floor below. Eunkwang felt the blood start to make it's way down his arm and the pain that came every time he moved but he ignored it as a noise drew his attention. He quickly raised his gun and let off three shots, each one finding a home in a different man. One in the chest, another in the temple, and the last right in the neck. He heard Hyunseung shoot more rounds as looked at the men bleeding out on the concrete floor.

He started to look around for their target when he noticed a man pointing his gun at Hyunseung. He let off a round into the man's temple before he could even get off a shot, his brains making an abstract painting on the warehouse's wall.

After several minutes of find and kill both Hyunseung and Eunkwang were breathing hard, each for different reasons. Eunkwang was putting pressure on his bullet wound to try to slow the flow of the blood while Hyunseung aimed his gun at his targets legs. He reloaded his gun's magazine before letting off two shots, one for the man's right leg and the other for the man's left. He fell to the floor with a hard thud. He looked up to Hyunseung with fire in his eyes, “Why don't you just kill me?!”

“After the hell you put us through?” Hyunseung let out a laugh that actually had Eunkwang backing away, “I want to have a little fun first.” He let off another shot and it embedded itself into the man's arm, he let out a scream that only seemed to encourage Hyunseung to keep going.

“That's enough Hyunseung.” Eunkwang looked up to see Hyuna pulling the gun from Hyunseung's hand. _When did she get here?_ “I understand your frustration but Eunkwang is hurt and we have to get him to Jihyun and Sohyun to get the bullet out and patch him up.” She looked towards the man and his face lit up with recognition but before he could say anything she let off a single shot that found a home in the middle of his forehead. His eyes stared ahead in horror as his head fell to the concrete floor, blood seeping from the newly made wound. Painting the floor crimson.

Hyuna turned to them with a smile before taking a hold of both of their wrists and pulling them out of the warehouse and back to the car. She pushed Hyunseung into the driver's seat before climbing into the back with Eunkwang. She pushed his hand from the wound and examined it, not commenting on how they were still in front of the warehouse. Eunkwang decided to keep quiet about it too, his questions dying on his lips when he realized it wasn't something that should be talked about. Everyone had their own secrets.

Ten minutes passed before Hyunseung finally started the car and they sped off towards their new destination. “It's not that bad.” Eunkwang looked over at Hyuna as she talked, “Since I don't really have any water to clean the blood away I can't really say for sure but I think that Jihyun will be able to get it out and wrap it with almost no scar.”

“I don't really care about scars,” Eunkwang said as he placed his bloody hand over his wound, “I can just think of this one as another scar added to my collection.” He turned his attention towards the car window and completely missed the frown that Hyuna was wearing or the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

They pulled up to Jihyun and Sohyun's shared apartment and Hyuna pulled Eunkwang out the car and towards the apartment. “Where are we?” She ignored his question as she stopped in front of a door and started knocking, “Where are we Hyuna?”

“Jihyun and Sohyun used to work for the organization but they got out before it became what it is today.” She gave one last knock before she turned to Eunkwang with a smile, “They're going to be the ones taking the bullet out of your arm.” Before he could protest the door opened to reveal a woman with long light brown hair and a pair of thick, black framed glasses hanging off the end of her nose. Hyuna didn't even bother asking before pulling Eunkwang inside.

“Hyuna, where's your brother?”

“I'm letting him cool off in the car.” She stopped pulling Eunkwang with her when they reached the living room of the apartment, “I need your help with him.”

“Who is he?”

“This is Eunkwang.”

The woman pushed the glasses up on her face as she looked at Eunkwang with a gentle smile, “Hello Eunkwang, I'm Jihyun.”

“Hello,” he said awkwardly before another voice entered their conversation.

“Jihyun, he's bleeding onto the floor.” Eunkwang turned his head to see another girl sitting on the couch, he face was rounder and by process of elimination he could only assume she was Sohyun.

“He got shot by a bullet,” Hyuna explained as Eunkwang felt someone pushing him in the direction of another room, “It's still in his arm, can you get it out?”

“You know I no longer work for them.” Eunkwang was led into a bedroom and made to sit on a chair that was placed by a lamp, “Yet your bringing their people to me...why didn't you just take him to the medical team they have at their disposal?”

“They can't know about his injury,” Hyuna explained as Jihyun disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a large first aid kit, “If they do my brother will be punished for not being more cautious.”

“Why would he get punished for someone else getting hurt?”

“We were the ones that requested for Eunkwang's help.” Jihyun nodded her head as she pulled out some pills. She uncapped it before shaking out two and handing them to Eunkwang.

“Take them to numb the pain.” He grabbed the two tablets from Jihyun's outstretched hand and swallowed them without hesitation. She then pulled out a rag and handed it to him, “The pills may numb the pain but it isn't completely painless, bite down on this to muffle any screams.” He looked at her for a second before removing his good hand from over his wound and grabbing the rag from her. He placed the clean part of the rag in his mouth as she dug through her kit. Hyuna gave him a little wave before leaving Jihyun and him alone in the room, choosing to watch television with Sohyun then to watch Jihyun remove a bullet from his skin.

“Where you ambushed while on the job?” Eunkwang looked at Jihyun but she wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were on a pair of tweezers. He watched as she pulled out peroxide to disinfect the tweezers, still never looking at him as she kept speaking, “I remember some of them coming back barely breathing due to the assignments they were sent on. I couldn't really be around all that pain for too long, I luckily got out with Sohyun before the new boss took over. The old boss would let you leave as long as he knew you wouldn't talk about what went on but I hear the new boss won't let you out of his clutches, the only means of leaving is death.”

He watched as she moved a dirty towel underneath his bloody arm before grabbing a water bottle and washing away the blood. She examined the wound for a few seconds before picking up the tweezers and saying a small apology before plunging the end of the tweezer into the wound. He flinched as he felt he search for the bullet but no sound fell from his lips. After several minutes she found the bullet and pulled it out, letting the crushed metal fall to the bloodstained towel. The wound gushed out more blood at the absence of the bullet and she grabbed the rag from his mouth before placing it over the bullet wound. “Hold this here.” He nodded as he followed her commands.

She reached over to her side and grabbed the bottle of peroxide. He let his hand fall as she grabbed the rag and moved it enough for her to see the wound. She poured the liquid onto the rag before pushing it back on his open wound, a hiss escaped Eunkwang's lips. “I'm sorry,” she said as she had his hand replace her own on holding the rag in place. She closed the bottle and put it to the side before digging through the kit for medical gauze.

He removed his hand as she pulled away the rag and replaced it with gauze. It took her a few minutes to finish wrapping his bicep but when she was done she placed all the items back into the kit before closing it. “It wasn't too serious,” she told him as she stood with the kit in hand, “But anything too strenuous can make it start bleeding again.” She walked to the bathroom to put away the kit and came back, “Since you're in this line of work I can assume you have your own medical supplies somewhere at your place.” Eunkwang nodded, “Good, because you need to redress your wound every eight hours to keep from getting an infection.” He nodded once more before standing from the chair and heading back towards the living room.

“It's been a while since it wasn't me tending to my own wounds,” Eunkwang said before they reached the living room, where everyone else was waiting, “Thank you.” She didn't get a chance to respond before the reached the living room to find Sohyun curled up on the smaller couch while Hyuna and Hyunseung shared the bigger one. “Hyuna, Hyunseung.” Both of them looked up at their names, “The bullet's out and I'm all patched up, do you guys think you can take me back to the hotel so I can get my car and head home?”

“I didn't even hear a scream.” Sohyun looked away from the television and towards Eunkwang, “Didn't it hurt even a little bit?”

“Not anymore then any of the other bullet wounds,” Eunkwang said before turning to look at Hyunseung and Hyuna, “I'll wait by the car, don't forget I have something important I need to do.” Eunkwang disappeared through the door and they all stared after him for a little bit before Hyunseung followed him out. Hyuna was about to follow when Jihyun caught her arm.

“He's a strange one.” Hyuna turned her attention toward the older woman as she spoke, “What's his story?”

“No one knows,” Hyuna said as she turned to look at the door that both men disappeared through, “He just appeared one day and raised in the ranks fast. No one knows about his past or what he's really like behind his cold killer persona.” She looked to Jihyun as the other let go of her arm, “He keeps others in the organization at arms length.” She gave a light bow before walking out the door and towards the car where Eunkwang and Hyunseung were waiting for her.

"He's interesting," Jihyun said as she turned to look at Sohyun, "I don't think he belongs with them...I wonder if he realizes it yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is something from my asianfanfics account but I thought I'd share it here as well, it's about seven chapters in so far and I'm going to be doing a bit of editing while I finally get around to working on the eighth chapter because inspiration has struck. This is a story that I actually really like (which is rare for me) so I really don't want to drop it. This is my attempt of picking it up again and making it even better.


End file.
